Career Day
by onewritergirl447
Summary: Castle and Beckett's son talk about them at Career Day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys here's a new fanfic! So read/enjoy/review and thanks! I don't own Castle or any of the characters.

Castle was asleep in bed only to be woken up by his son Alex jumping up and down on the bed. He was wearing the Batman footie pajamas Castle had got him for his 5th birthday.

"Daddy wake up! It's time for school! You and mommy come to school today!"

"Wait what?" asked Castle as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Career day! You and mommy come talk about your jobs!"

"That's right buddy! You excited little man?" asked Castle before he started tickling him and blowing raspberries on his stomach.

"Daddy! Stop it!" shrieked Alex.

"What are you going to do buddy?"

"I'm going to use my super strength to get out of this and escape your evil clutches."

Castle and Alex's antics must have gotten Beckett's attention because suddenly she was in the bedroom. She was giving them her classic they're goofy but I love them look. Castle was used to those by now.

"What are you two doing?"

"We were just getting ready?"

"Mommy!" shouted Alex as he hopped off the bed and ran over to her.

"Hey baby were you helping Daddy get up?"

"Yeah but he tickled me!"

"Hey!" shouted Castle in protest.

"Alex how about I help you get Daddy back if you go get ready for school?"

"Okay mommy!" said Alex as he ran out of the room.

"Alexis can you help Alex get ready?"

"Sure Kate!"

"Thanks!"

With that, Beckett turned to her husband and couldn't help but smile.

"You really have our son wrapped around your finger don't you?" asked Castle as he sat up in bed.

"What can I say Castle? He takes after you."

"Touché Beckett. Touché."

"Shut up Castle," said Beckett as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Yeah you know what I mean. He got my curiosity and imagination. As for you, he got your stubbornness and charm."

"He didn't get that from you?" said Beckett with fake shock.

"I like to think we both helped in that department."

"Yeah well you are stubborn."

"Katherine Beckett I am hurt at such an accusation."

"Accusation? Do you not remember the way you wouldn't stop following me around all those years butting your way into my cases?"

"Yeah but you loved it."

"Sure Castle whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Yeah you know it is true."

"You really are stubborn you know that?"

"Yeah but you love me."

"Yes I do. I love you Castle."

"I love you too Beckett."

With that, Castle gave her a kiss and started to get ready for the day.

"So how come you are up so early?"

"Rebecca got up early because she was sick. So I got dressed after I got her back to sleep," said Beckett as she went into their bathroom.

"Hey honey? Which shirt should I wear?" asked Castle as he held out two shirts.

"The blue one. It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," said Castle as he finished getting ready. He then joined Beckett in the bathroom.

"So what are we going to do about Rebecca?"

"I talked to Alexis and she said that she would watch her while we are at Alex's career day."

"What about the precinct?"

"I left Ryan and Esposito in charge. They said they would call me if anything happened."

"Awesome so are you ready go?"

"Yup hey Alex are you ready?"

Alex was already sitting on the couch eating cereal when Beckett had come out.

"Yes mommy! Lexis helped me get ready!"

"That's great bud! Now give both your sisters a hug and kiss before we go to school."

Alex ran over to Alexis who was holding Rebecca. Castle lifted him up so that he could reach and give his sisters a kiss.

"Bye Lexis. Bye Becca. Feel better," said Alex.

"Okay Alexis you have both of our phone numbers and I left instructions on when to feed Rebecca. She might be extra cuddly which she usually is when she's sick. Oh and if you could maybe give her a bath that would be-"

"Kate it's okay. She'll be fine. You guys go to Alex's career day and I will call you guys if I need anything. Don't worry. I've got it covered."

"Beckett c'mon we're going to be late. Rebecca will be fine."

"You're right Castle. Okay thanks again Alexis," said Beckett as she placed a kiss on Rebecca's forehead. "Feel better sweetie."

"You're welcome Kate. Bye."

XX

Castle pulled up to Alex's school twenty minutes later. After getting out, the three of them made their way to Alex's classroom where almost all the parents had already arrived for career day. Alex had already run in and started talking to his friends. Beckett and Castle made their way inside and went over to Alex's teacher Mrs. Richardson.

"Hi are you with one of the students?"

"Yes I am Kate Beckett and this is my husband Richard Castle. We're Alex's parents."

"Oh you're Alex's parents?"

"I'm guessing he's mentioned us?"

"Oh yeah. He's constantly talking about his writer dad and his super cop mom who save the day together."

"Wow okay so is there anything we need to do before this all starts?"

"Just stand in the corner and wait until we call you both forward to talk to the kids."

"Great come on Castle," said Beckett gently pulling Castle by the sleeve who had been looking at the artwork on the classroom walls.

"Okay kids! It's time for Career day! Now today we're going to have everybody's parents come forward and tell us about their jobs. And who knows? Maybe one of these parent's jobs will help you realize what you want to be when you're older."

"First up we have Jack's father who is a fireman. Everybody say hello to Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Anderson had already started talking to the kids about his job. Meanwhile Castle was distracted and kept fiddling with his tie.

"Castle are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're fiddling with your tie. Are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous? I'm just making sure my tie is tight enough."

"You're nervous. I can tell you are because you have that look on your face you have after one of your books comes out. Why are you nervous though?"

"It's a bunch of kids Beckett. Remember when we were working that case and I went into a classroom to try to find our witness? None of those kids took me seriously."

"Castle you'll be fine. Besides this time it's different."

"Thanks honey."

"You're welcome."

"Okay everybody let's tell Mr. Anderson thank you and give him a big round of applause."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson!"

"Okay next up we have Alex and his parents. Let's give it up for Alex and his parents Kate Beckett and Richard Castle."

Alex ran to the front of the room and grabbed their hands before guiding them to the front of the room.

"These are my parents. This is my mom. She's a cop and puts away all the bad guys. She makes sure the city is safe. Daddy says she's a superhero and I think she is too. Then there's my dad. He's a writer. He writes about people solving crimes and helps my mom solve them too. Together they save the city from the bad guys and make sure I'm safe. How cool is that?"

Castle and Beckett couldn't help but smile at Alex's description of them. This is something they would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys so this was going originally be a one chapter fanfic but then I got a review asking for a chapter that had Castle and Beckett talking about their jobs. So here is Chapter 2! I do not own Castle or any of the characters.

"Okay thank you Alex. Now we are going to talk to Alex's parents Mr. Castle and Mrs. Kate Beckett. Mr. Castle?"

Castle perched himself on the teacher's desk and looked out at the dozen or so students waiting for him to speak.

"Hi guys I am Rick Castle. I am a best-selling mystery writer and I also help the NYPD solve crimes. My first series of books was the Derrick Storm series and then I started writing the Nikki Heat series after I met my wife Kate. The protagonist is based off of her as well and her partner Jameson Rook is based off of me."

"Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Castle?"

"Yes Joshua?"

"Mr. Castle how do you get your ideas for your books?"

"Well a lot of my ideas for my books are inspired by the cases I work with the NYPD."

"Any more questions for Mr. Castle? Yes Amber?"

"Mr. Castle when did you first start writing?"

"I first started writing when I was eleven years old and I have been writing ever since."

"Okay thank you Mr. Castle," said Ms. Anderson. Castle walked back over to where Beckett was standing. "And now we are going to talk to Alex's mom Mrs. Kate Beckett."

"Hi guys I'm Kate Beckett. I am Captain of the NYPD's 12th Precinct. My partner is my husband Rick Castle who assists my team on our cases. Before I became Captain, I was a detective."

"What does a Captain do?" asked a girl in the front row.

"I oversee a lot of the cases we get and I am in charge of my own team. I also go into the field and help apprehend suspects."

"Okay so are there any more questions Mrs. Beckett?"

A hand suddenly shot up at the back of the room.

"Okay so Andrew will ask his question and then we will talk to Joshua and his parents."

"Do you catch a lot of bad guys?" asked Andrew.

"Yes I do. I catch suspects with the help of my partners Ryan and Esposito. Then we bring them in and they help me with interrogating them."

"Okay everybody let's thank Mrs. Beckett and then we will take a ten minute snack break. Afterwards we will talk to Joshua and his parents."

"Thank you Mrs. Beckett!" chorused the whole class.

Castle and Beckett made their way over to Alex's desk as the rest of the class met up with their parents and made their way over to the snack table.

"So how'd we do little man?"

"You guys did awesome!"

"Thanks buddy," said Castle as they both engulfed Alex in a hug.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yeah bud?"

"You're squishing me."

Castle and Beckett laughed as they released their son.

"Anything else buddy?"

"Can I go get a cookie and some punch?"

"Sure you can buddy."

Castle and Beckett each took one of Alex's hands and let him to the table where the snacks were.


End file.
